Acadamy Of BeyBlade
by DemonicChickWithaSword
Summary: I don't know what to put for this so, no hints. There won't be anything super bad in here, mabey a little cussing, Possibly! By the way I NEED OC'S! Also, each 10 reveiws, I will put up another chapter! SO PLEASE REVEIW! XD NOW AWAY, MUR ARMY OF FLYING MARSHMELLOWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Me:I own nothing but my oc's**

**Me: If you like what you are about to read, please R&R if you want me to continue on with this story. Thank you.**

**Akira: This is my first appearance in anything, hope you think I'm awesome! XD**

Chapter 1

"Really mom! you want to talk about that now!" I asked her. "Akira, this is about your future! Come on! I know you want to beyblade, but think about all the advantages of becoming a doctor!" My mother, my own mother, didn't want me to follow my dreams. Ha! some mother that is. "Mom I've been home less than five minutes! Why do you care so much!? I'm fourteen! Not five! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I'm not your baby girl anymore!" With that I turned around. I started to go upstairs, but then my mother caught my arm. "Wait. Akira. I was going to talk to your father before I gave this to you, but, I think you can handle yourself. I'm sorry sweetie." She reached behind her back. I waited for what she was getting. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. " It's a letter for you." She said. I took it in both hands and read what it said:

_Academy of BeyBlade_

I've heard of them before. I looked at my mother, she nodded her approval. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Shutting my door behind me. I popped onto my bed. Should I open it? Of corse I should! I peeled the envelope open and took out the letter. This is what it said:

_Dear Miss Rin,_

_I would like to tell you that we have paid attention to all of your previous battles. And I would like to say, I am highly impressed. I would like to offer you a full scholarship to come study with the best of the best at my world-wide known Academy Of BeyBlade. Please write back with an answer, and I will put you on the list of people who will be sailing out here._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster and staff, of The Academy Of BeyBlade_

In my head I squealed with excitement. How did the know about me? I mean I know I had a highly spread reputation, but I didn't know it was this highly spread._ Knock,Knock._ My sister's head popped in."Hey I heard you and mom yelling. everything okay?" She asked." Yeah. It was just about the usual stuff." I replied. "Hey, I'm pretty tierd. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." I said to her. "Okay. Night sis." She said and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer**

**Me: I still own nothing but my OC's! By the way, I need more OC's! If I get 10 reviews(from DIFFERENT people) I'll do more chapters! So PLEASE R&R! This will be my shortest chapter since I didn't really have any ideas. sorry. BYEZ!**

Chapter 2

"I don't know if I should go." I said to my sister."Of course! Come on this could be your only chance to show mom. Take it!" Wow, she should really be a motivational speaker. She was really good at it. "But Rokuro, I can't leave you and mom."I said, hoping she would understand that I was nervouse."You can, and you will! We will be fine!-"She stopped. Her eyes looked up and down over me. She sighed."Being nervouse isn't the best excuse."She said. Okay, I know we are connected between blood, but I could never understand how she could read my emotions by looking at me. "How do you always know what my feelings are? It's getting kind of weird." I said."You tell me. You're the one with the brains." She said, hiding a laugh."Alright. I'll go. But that means I have to write back to the headmaster."I said. Hiding my own nervousness. What would she think of me? If it was even a girl."Okay, go away I need to get started on my letter." I said. Rukuro left me in my room to write my letter in peace.

When I finshed my letter this is what it said:

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I have decided that I would love to come and study the history and art of BeyBlade with you. I would be happy to come. I thank you for my invatation to the Acadamy Of BeyBlade. _

_sincerly,_

_ Miss Akira Rin_

I only hoped it was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer**

**Me: HEY people! I still need OCS so no you're not to late! yet! hey if you have a guy OC, SEND HIM IN! need more guys! imma gonna say something random now! GIANT FLYING NINJA CAT NAMED BERT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! hope you think that was funny, and I guess you guys really like this because I got 11 reviews! thanks XD!**

**Akira: hope you keep reviewing!**

Chapter 3

"AH! I'm going to miss my helicopter!"I said. That was just one of the ways to get there, and I wasn't really good with boats. I had learned some of the other people names that would be going with me. One of the was Kiara Destiny Summers. Then there was this girl that everyone called Liz. I couldn't remember the rest. I finally got to the helicopter pad and was saying good-bye to my friends and family." This costed a lot of money Akira, so make me and your father proud. Be safe. I love you baby, write me when you get there." My mother, always like this. I sighed."Yes mom."I said."ARG!" I said as someone ambushed me with a hug from behind."Don't forget me sis." Of course, it was Rokuro. Why was I surprised? "Can't- breathe" I said. She let go. I turned around and faced her."Like I would? Your going to be constantly writing me. Right?" I asked."Totaly! Non-stop!"she said in a sarcastic tone and then started laughing. We both smiled. We hugged one last time before I got on the helicopter. I looked back towards my family. Sadly my father wasn't there. I waved a last good-bye. I continued walking up to my seat on the helicopter. Surprisingly the helicopter was extremely big. I sat down where my name was on a laminated piece of paper.

It took us about 3-4 hours to get to the Academy. After that I headed where the person told me to go. When I got to my assigned room, I opened the door. Inside, there was a desk, a bed, a drawer, and just the basic's. I looked around. There was a note on the bed. I walked over and opened it. This is what was inside:

_I hope you like your new room. I would like to meet you in my office when you get settled in._

_ HeadMaster_

I wondered what for? I guess I would find out. I opened my door, and almost collided with someone. "Ah!" I said, surprised. It was a guy. He looked not much older than me, but he was really cute."Sorry, I didn't see you."I said, backing up."Oh! It's fine!"He said smiling."My name's Morgan Blue."He said. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Akira Rin."I responded to the red-head with freckles."Hey, I'm trying to find the headmasters office. Do you know where it is?" I asked nicely."Yeah! Follow me."He said. I followed him down a long hallway, around a corner, through a door, then down a hallway filled with doors on each side."Here we are!" Morgan was way to much of an it's-all-good type."Last door. Just make sure you knock. Come find me if you need anything. I'd be happy to help!" He said, smiling a little bit."Thanks! I'll be sure to do that."I said, faking a smile for the dude."Well,here goes nothing."I wispered under my breath. I walked in.

**Heyyyyyyyy! hope you likes dat!**

**I forgot to put what I need for the OCS so I'm putting that right now!XD**

**name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**personality:**

**looks:**

**Likes:**

**dislikes:**

**bey(and description):**

**bey moves(no more than 5, or less):**

**outfit 1:**

**outfit 2:**

**outfit 3(optional):**

**formal outfit:**

**swimsuit:**

**crush(optional and can be an oc):**

**history:**

**favorite thing to do:**

**least favorite thing to do:**

**favorite food:**

**fav. color:**

**sleepwear:**

**pets(if any):**

**and anything else I forgot to mention.**

**Me: Hope you keep reviewing! BYE-YA PEOPLE! XD**

**Akira: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer**

**Me: RAINBOW FARTING UNICORN POOP GLITTER SPIT BOMBS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS WORLD WILL PARISH UNDER MY CONTROL!**

**Akira: She just ate a bunch of candy so she is really hyper now. Sorry, I warned her. Hope you like this next chapter that is coming your way along with a bunch of new OC's. BYE-YA!**

Chapter 4

"I see you are all settled in. Yes?" A female voice said. "Yes ma'am. I saw the note you left, is something wrong?" I asked. "Oh please don't call me ma'am. You just make me feel older than I really am. And no, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to meet the young woman who all my talent scouts got interested in. Now I can finally meet you in person. Please, sit." She said, turning around. I saw that she really wasn't that old. She just looked in her mid-twentys. She hed flowing auburn hair that was pulled up into a neat bun, long tan legs and arms, a heart-shaped face that simply made her look beautiful. "I am honored to be here." I said. Wanting to get on her good side. "You do not need to talk like that. I am only a bit older than you." She said. How could she be only a bit older than me? She looked like she was in her twenty's." Now, to get down to business," She paused, "Do you like your new room? If not all you need to do is ask for something to be put into it to make it feel like home." She continued."Thank you." I said."Now, I will soon give you a list of your classes, along with the people living by your dorm. I will have one of the girls give it to you later today. Well, I have a lot of work to get done, so if you will excuse me." She said, hinting that I needed to leave now."I'll just go back to my dorm. Thank you again for the scholarship." I said, getting up and walking out." Good-bye dear." I heard her say before I left.

surprisingly I found my way back to my dorm. I almost opened the door when I noticed that there was a note slipped under my door. Again with the notes? I crouched down and picked it up.

_We hope this will fit your lifestyle perfectly. Enjoy your new room._

I wonder what that is all about. I got out my key and opened the door. My key fell from my hands. I looked at my room. Everything was different. Everything was amazing. All of the plainness of the room before was gone. Instead of the white walls, and the plain colored desk, and bed, and everything, it was all purple. Different shades, different arrangements, there were even posters on my wall. Who did this? And how did they do this? suddenly I felt my keys back in my hands. I turned my head around."Need some help moving your arms there?" The guy said, jokingly."What?" I said. He gave me a weird look."Oh sorry, I'm just shocked...My room was different before." I said."Ah. Nice. Anyway, are you new?" He asked. I let out a little laugh."What do you think? Oh no I'm not new I just have never seen you before."I said sarcastically. He laughed,"No harm in asking." He said. I recovered from the previous shock. I turned around to face him. Then was it that I noticed that he was way taller than me. He had short black hair, green eyes, and stood about seven inches taller than me."So whats your name new girl?" He asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes. _Wow. _On the inside I slapped my self. _No, I'm not going to like him. I'm never going to fall in love again. I made a promise. _"Akira Rin. Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound relaxed. "Jay White, pleasure to meet you." He said. Acting like I was a princess or something he bowed. We laughed. _His laugh is so cute! _When I realized what I tought I said,"Curse my brain," Under my breath. "What did you say?"He asked. _Crap, did I just say that out loud?! What the hell is wrong with me! _"Ummmm, thanks, but I have to go. Bye." I said, backing up into my room."It was nice meeting you." Jay said. I closed the door. Walking over to my bed, I fell onto it. Collapsing with a fuzzy feeling in my heart.

**Me: Hey! hope you enjoyed this! It was hard picturing in my mind what I wanted Jay to look like.**

**Akira: Damn, he is sooooooo hot. ARG! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer**

**Me: Arg, my head hurts. Akira you do all the talking. *vomits up lunch***

**Akira: Nasty. Hey you heard her! I'll be doing the talking! Okay let's get to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Jay: lucky for you, you get to see me again. Keep reviewing! **

**Akira: How are they lucky? You are a jerk. **

**Jay: Okay what did I do to make you hate me?! **

**Akira: Nothing that you would know.**

**Me: Oh-no you had another vision again, didn't you? Oh man Jay, you better watch out.**

**Jay: Crap.**

Chapter 5

_Knock, knock. _I didn't get up. _Knock, knock_. The person had won. I sighed and got up from the comfy place on my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it to see a girl."Hi, are you Akira Rin?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" I said sleepily. "Oh good! Head master wanted me to give these to you." She said. I took the things from her outstretched hand. It was my class times and places. Also a list of the people who lived next to me."Anyway! My name is Liz. I live across the hall from you. You can come over anytime."She said. I don't know why but it looked like she was acting like she was nice. Acting like she was really wanting to help me in any way possible. I pushed the thought out of my head."Thanks. I'll do that." I said. Liz turned around and walked away.I closed my door._ Knock, Knock. _I went back to the door and opened it, "What!"I said, biting my toung. _You have to be kidding me. _I thought."Sorry didn't mean to annoy you."It was Jay. "Sorry, you didn't. I was just about to go back to bed." I said to him. He gave me a look. "What?" I asked. "Well you don't want to miss breakfast do you? Cause if you do I can just leave. And you can starve until lunch." He said, acting like he was about to walk away."No! I mean no. I'll come to breakfast. Just let me get dressed in something different." I said, realizing that I was still in my night-dress. "Okay. I can wait." He said. "I'll be out in a minute." I said, closing my door and hurrying to get dressed.

A couple of minutes later, I exited my room to find Jay leaning up against the wall."Ready?" He asked giving me a suspicious look."Yeah. And what's with the weird look?" I asked."No reason. Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards outside." Stop pulling me!" I said as we race towards the lunch area. He let go, "Then try to keep up! I love to run!" He said laughing and smiling. He looked back. _He wants to run now does he? Okay, I'll make him run._ I swerved around out of his line of sight. He turned his head around. I smirked. He didn't know I could run this fast. He face forward and saw me in front of him. His face clear from shock and surprise. Everyone, everywhere was watching me beat him. On every face I saw, was humor. I wasn't sure who it was directed to, me or Jay. I reached the outer cafeteria, and stopped to sit down. He caught up, finally, "Wow, you run extremely fast."He said between breathing."Aren't you out of breath?"He asked me."No. Why? That wasn't that far."I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy. Also like rainbows and unicorns were dancing around me. "Okay, lets just go get breakfast." He said, standing up tall.

"Hey Jay, looks like your girlfriend has you beat." A girl said. "Oh shut up Sierra. She isn't my girlfriend. She is just new." Jay replied to the girl. "Just saying." Sierra said giving him a smirk."Oh well if your new then, welcome to the hell hole! We're at school 24/7! By the way, I'm Sierra." She said giving me an angelic smile. Sierra was very pretty. She had brown waist length hair that had blond tips near the bottom. She has milky white skin, and ocean blue eyes, and has an hourglass figure."Um, why did you call it a hell hole? School is't that bad." She laughed."The only fun part of this schoolis that we get to beyblade." She said, taking a sip from her water." Anyway, Akira let me introduce you to my other friends," He said."This is Kyoya, Sierra, Morgan, Pine, Ninel, Iris, Liz, Dia, Zakia, Leanna, Kia, and Emma. Oh yeah, and then Ginka, Yu, Kenta, Yuki, and I don't know where everyone else is." He said. I looked at him as if he was crazy. _T__hat is a lot of names to remember. _I tought to myself."Well I should go get ready for classes. Bye, nice to meet you all." I said. I started walking beack to my dorm._ This is going to be tough. _I thought again quietly to myself as I walked alone.

**Me: Arg! So many OCs! It's giving me a headache. **

**Akira: Anyway... Keep reviewing! BYE-YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer**

**Me: Arg. still have a headache. **

**Akira: Then just write the story.**

**Jay: Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?**

**Akira: NO! *Smacks him with Kyoya's metal pole***

**Kyoya: HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!?**

**Akira: Slayer.**

**Kyoya: F***! Damn you Slayer! **

**Slayer: Watch it lion boy. I know where you live. *Evil/Demonic laugh***

**Akira: Oh, she got you! *Laughs while Slayer beats him with his metal pole***

**Me: YOU GO SLAYER! By the way I still need sakura's info. OKAY ONWARD WITH THE STORY! By the way, sorry that i'm not that good with paragraphing. :(**

Chapter 6

"Akira, This came from your mother and sister." Headmaster said.  
It was a big box. _I wonder whats inside? _"Thank's" I said. "I suggest you open it now. Let it breathe." She said. _Wait, let what breathe? What did you send me mom? _"Okay, what is it?" I asked. "Your mother told me but I am not allowed to tell you." She said, smiling. "Okay." I said. I moved slowly over to the box. It moved, I jumped back. Again I walked slowly over to the box. I took off the lid to find a baby boxer (dog) staring back at me. My jaw dropped. "Ummmm... Is this even allowed at school?" I asked, still looking at the boxer. "If you keep it under control, yes." She said. "Don't worry, I am sure you can handle a dog. Just write what you need me to get for it and I'll tell the maids to make sure your boxer is well taken care of." Head master said with a reassuring smile. I looked down. A hand touched the back of my shoulder. I looked up. She was just staring at me. My boxer whimpered. I looked at it. It made me smile. I put a hand on its head and started to pet it. The headmaster picked it up and put the miniature boxer into my hands. _Knock, knock. _"It's open!" I yelled. A girl walked in. She had brown straight hair that was shoulder length with bangs that are short and straight across her forehead and dark blue, dull eyes. She also had lightly tanned skin. All in all, she was very pretty. I remembered her. Jay introduced me to her. "Hey, how are you getting settled in?" She asked. "I'll leave you two girls alone. Call my number if you need anything Akira." Headmaster said. "Okay, thanks for the delivery." I said. I looked at the girl again. What was her name? Prine, Kine, wait, Pine! "Hey, didn't Jay introduce me to you?" I asked. "Yes. He did. So, what's your dog's name?" She asked coming over and laying a hand on the puppy's head. "I don't know. I just got her." I said. Pine looked a little mad. Don't know why. "You know he's just playing you right? He's just trying to get your trust so he can break your heart later." She said, looking at her nails. "Who are you talking about?" I asked. Kind of confused. "Aww, acting innocent are we? You know who I'm talking about. Jay. He's played with every girls heart on this campus. It's only a matter of time before he gets you to." She said. She headed for the door. Was she trying to say that Jay was just going to act like he liked me? Should I believe her? She could just want Jay for herself. My boxer liked my face, I looked down at it. "I know what I'm going to call you, Sura." I said, smiling. Even Sura looked like she was smiling. If boxers could smile. I sat down on my bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Me: DO YOU LIKE IT!? I NEED TO KNOW! Any-hoo. I love you guys! You make me feel loved when I get another review! X)**

**Akira: Hmph *looks away from Jay***

**Jay: Come on! You can't actually believe her! I wouldn't ever want to hurt you! YOU KNOW THIS!**

**Me: I would stop trying man, she'll get over it soon enough.**

**Jay: IF YOU MAKE ME HURT HER I WILL COMPARE YOU TO SLAYER AND THEN KILL YOU! **

**Me: How? I created you! And, awwww thanks! You would really compare me to slayer! Thanks! *Smiles***

**Jay: *Sighs* **

**Pine: You should have seen that coming. Any way, by people! R&R! X) Or I'll hunt you down and ask slayer if I can through you into the tank of death by nibbles! *Threating glare***

**Me: She is NOT kidding. I will alow her to do that. BYE-YA! **


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer**

**(f.y.i. there will be cussing in this chapter. Anyone who does not like cussing then I am truly sorry but I will do what I have to for this to be an awesome story)**

**Me: Still waiting for more OCS! Keep-um coming! :) *Hears arguing comeing towards her***

**Akira: Just go away Jay! **

**Jay: *through hands up in air and walks away* Forget it! I don't need this shit! **

**Akira: Are you implying I am shit?! *walks after him while angrily talking to him while he is still walking away***

**Me: Ohhhhhhhhhh snap! He just said the wrong words! *Laughs***

**Pine: He deserves it. Jackass. To think I actually loved him. *drinks soda***

**Me: O.o Okay then, on with da story! *Runs around in circles screaming "UNICORN FART RAINBOW BOMBS!"***

Chapter 7

_Knock, knock. __What is it with everyone knocking on my door when I'm sleeping? _I thought. "Coming," I said, weakly. I got up. Turns out Sura was trained good enough that she didn't bark when someone knocked on the door. I put on my robe and walked over to the door. Through the peephole I saw Jay. _Great! Just what I need! _I thought in a sarcastic tone of mind. I smirked to myself. I opened the door. "Can I help you?" I said in a rather mean tone. "Wow, someone one woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Everything alright?" He asked. "Yes, everything is rainbows and happy unicorn shit. Now what do you want? I was kind of busy." I said, giving him my 'annoyed with you' look. "Well I guess that is just great captain obviouse." He said giving me a smile. "Just doing my job seargent sarcasm." I said. He looked at me as if he actually cared. Probably just one of his moves that chicks fall for every time. Well, sorry to dissapoint him, not really, but that wasn't going to work on me. "Do you want to go grab some coffe? I'll buy." He said. "Sorry, but no. I have to go to the headmasters office to tell her what I need for Sura." I said. He looked at me. " Who's Sura?" He asked. "My mom sent me a boxer. I named her Sura." I said, looking around the hallway. "Ah, got it. Mabey another time?" He said. "Sure. See you later." I said. In my mind I was thinking,_ How could that stuff be true about him? _I pushed the thought out of my head. I closed the door. _Knock,knock._ I stormed over to the door and opened it, before I saw who the person was I yelled, "I said not today!" Silence. _Crap-olla_. "Sorry, Didn't know you didn't want company." It was Morgan. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said, completely embarassed at my out-burst. "Who, Jay? I saw him walk out of here. He asked me to check on you, is something going on between you? Do you like him? I can tell him for you if you want!" He said, getting all excited. It was giving me a headache. Before he could say anything else I said, "No! Nothing is going on between us! And I don't like him! I mean I used to but then, but then, ARG!" I said Sliding down to the floor. He sat next to me. "But then, what? You can tell me." He said. Letting my head fall to his shoulder, I told him what Pine had said to me the night before. His eyes looked sad, like his was sorry for me. This time I didn't care. But next time I saw that in his eyes, I would kick him in the stomach. "Well, I would loke to say Pine was lying, but she wasn't. He has broken a lot of the hearts at this school. But when I see him around you, It's like he is a totally different person." He said, putting his arm around me. "Hey, do you want to go get some Ice cream or something to take your ming off of it?" He asked. "Sure, as long as you give me enough time to change, and you promise this won't be a date." I said smiling at him. "Take all the time you need." He said, getting up and helping me get up too. "Trust me, I will." I said, walking into my dorm.

**_30 min. later  
Morgans P.O.V_**

She walked out. _Holy shit. _I thought. _She looks beautiful._ She was wearing a black skin tight shirt that had a white skull on it, black skinny jeans, two dark green belts, and black combat boots with green shoe laces. She also had black eyeshadoew on and long black diamond earings. "Wow, Are you sure you don't want this to be a date? You look like your going on one with the makeup on." I said to her. "Well, if people think it's a date, I'll just have to knock some sense into them." She said with a smile on her face. I shrugged, "Okay, let's go." I replied.

**Me: Till next time! BYE-YA!**

**Everyone: BYE-YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer**

**Me: Oh gee, my head hurts again. Akira, do all the talking, im gonna take a nap...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Akira: Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said her step dad woke her up a 5:30am or something like that. **

**Morgan: On with the story! Keep r&r ing! It makes Demonic happy!**

**Akira: Wait, Demonic gets happy!? I have to see her like that! **

_**Akira's P.O.V until wrote other wise.**_

Chapter 8

"Haha! Are you serious?! No! That could have ever happened!" I said, laughing my ass off. _I never knew he would be this funny. _I thought. He actually was kind of cute. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I was having a really good time. "Yes! I lost a bet to my friend! Whoever lost at the video game had to dye his hair blonde and get it cut like Justin biebers hair!" He was laughing so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if his milkshake shot out of his nose. "Did you go through with it?" I asked, momentarly not laughing. "Kind of hard not to when he threatened to tell the girl I liked that I liked her, and send her a picture of me in a diaper when I was a baby, also sucking on my moms old barbie dolls heads." He replied. We both started laughing. _Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. _"Hold on, I have to take this." He said, answering his phone. "Hey, whats up...Whats wrong?...Did you call the vet yet?!...Okay, i'll be there soon...Yeah bye." He was talking. He came back over and sat down. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Spike is acting weird. I am really sorry, but I have to go. But I can walk you back to your room, If you want." He said, looking me in the eye. I could see the pain. "No, Its fine. Spike needs you. Go." I said. He stood up and gave me a hug, then said goodbye.

When I was back in my room, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey did you forget about me and mom already!" Rokuro! I missed her a lot. "Of corse not! I was just realy busy thats all." I said to my sister. "Okay, well did you get mom and I's present for you yet? If not, forget I even said anything." I could tell she was probably smiling right now. I loved her. She made me smile at that moment too. "Yes. I did. How did you get that over here?" I asked her. "Well mom has a past with the headmistress. They were friends in colledge." She said. "So whats her name? I bet it is something awesome. Am I right?" Well, I could tell she didn't change that much. Still a blabber mouth. "If you stop talking, I can tell you!" I said through the phone to her. But I was just teasing her. "Well you haven't changed that much at all!" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Well thanks captain obvious! I didn't know that!" I said, mimicing her voice. "No problem Sargent Sarcasm." We both laughed. But also, it made me sad. It made me think of Jay. She was silent for a while. "Okay, what's his name? And what did he do to you?" She always did that! It anoyed the crap out of me. How did she do that! "Okay seriously, how do you do that! It gets annoying. And weird." I said while shrugging my sholders. "His name is Jay." I said, lossing yet another battle with my sister. Again, not very different. "The thing is that Pine, a new friend of mine, said that he is basicaly a player and that soon enough he was going to play me to and break my heart." I said. "Well who knows, she could be lieing." She said. "Nope, Even Morgan said it was true. He is another guy I met. He is pretty cool I guess." Again, silence. Great any second now she's going to say somthing like, Ohhhhh you like him don't you! I bet you do. And then smile to herself. "Well, I have to get going, classes start tomorrow. Bye, tell mom I said hi. And thank you for my boxer." I said. "Okay, will do sis. Bye-ya. Love you." She hung up. Well I might as well get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer**

**Me: Finaly! time for the classes!**

**Akira: Great! more homework! *sarcasm***

**Me: no need for sarcasm. On with the story! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 9

I walked through the halls, Moran being my guide. "Wait so where are we going again?" I asked, lost at my schedule. "Well your first class is History, with Mrs. Akiyama. Then biology with Professor Ito, English with Mr. Ueda. Wow, you have a lot of the really nice teachers. I'm jealous." He said looking up st my with his eyes, but his head still looking slightly down at my paper. "Um, thanks? So can you show me where history is?" I asked. "Yeah, corse! Follow me." He said, motioning for me to follow. I did.

**5 min later**

We walked up to a door. "Well this is history, I'll come pick you up after class. Bye." He said, walking away. I pushed the door open. I saw a teacher. "Hello, what is your name?" The woman said. "Akira Rin, I'm new." I said. She looked me over as if studying me. "Well Miss Rin choose your seat before everyone else shows up. And by the way, I knew you were new, or else I would have recognized you." She said laughing. "Call me Mrs. Akiyama. Nice to meet you dear." She said. Still laughing a bit. I looked around the class, it was really big. I gulped. With my textbooks in hand, I walked to the back of the class, near the windows, and chose a corner seat. I sat down. Minuet after minute, more people filled in. When I thought no one else was coming the door opened again. A girl with messy pitch-black hair and messy bangs with a light red strand of hair between her eyes. Her eyes were blood-red, they krept me out. I looked away. "Miss. Sakura, your late. Please try to get to class earlier." Mrs. Akiyama said. The girl, Sakura, grunted and started walking in wy direction. She looked at me, and sat down in the seat next to me. Mrs. Akiyama started teaching.

**Me: For people that sent OC'S:**

**choose 8 classes then put them in orger that you want your OCS to go to them.  
Here are the choices:**

**Biology 1**

**Biology 2**

**English 1**

**English 2**

**History 1**

**History 2**

**Algebra 1**

**Algebra 2**

**Band 1 intro.**

**Band 2 intermediate**

**Band 3 Adv.**

**Orchestra 1 Intro.**

**Orchestra 2 Intermediate**

**Orchestra 3 Adv.**

**Dance 1**

**Dance 2 **

**Dance 3**

**Gym**

**Soccer**

**Basketball**

**Football**

**Vollyball**

**Other_ you can make one.**

**Akira: What am I doing?**

**Me: What ever I make you do.**

**Akira: Don't put me in Dance please!**

**Me: Okay. KEEP R&R ING PEOPLE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Hey people, me don't know what to do.**

**Akira: So I will do the talking. Okay so Demonic got a lot of clubs for the OCS that she put in her story, but still needs some from the other authors (Slayer, I'm talking to you! Need Sakura's club info!).**

**Me: I am just going to continue with the story. This chapter has to do with the dance. If You did not give me your OCS formal out fit, I will make one up based off their personality. Enjoy.**

**Akira: And by the way this is how the story will now be written. And hopefully she did a better job at paragraphing it.**

**Me: I revised this chapter for Slayer scince she didn't like that I gave Sakura purple eyes because red is to creepy. YOU ARE WECOME SLAYER! AND DON'T YO DARE SEND EYELESS JACK ON ME! I WILL SEND MOMO ON YOU! AND HE IS ONE VICIOUSE HAMSTER!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Crap, he'll be here any minute! _I was rushing to get my make up on and my accessories. _Knock, knock, knock. _I finally finished, just as Morgan knocked on my door. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I looked at my clock, 8:04pm.

"It's open!" I said. I heard the door open, then close.

"Hi Akira. You look amazing." He said.

I turned around. _Well so do you. _I thought, looking at him. He had a leather blue tuxedo with a red silk tie, and underneath the tuxedo was a formal white blouse. He also wore black loafers and had gel in his hair. He looked like a gentleman. A very well dressed gentleman.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get going. Bye Sura, be a good girl." I said as I looked at Sura. My still very young boxer puppy. We both walked out of my dorm room and headed down the hallway. Once we go out into the schoolyard, a cold gust of wind hit me. I shivered.

"You cold? We can go back and get a jacket." He said, stopping.

"I can meet you there, just go. I'll go get a jacket." I said, turning around. I got to my room, opened the door, grabed a jacket, and headed back out. In the hallway I saw that girl from my 1st hour, Sakura. I walked up to her.

"Mind if I walk with you? You are going to the dance right?'' I asked.

"Yeah, fine." She grunted back a reply.

"So how old are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Why do you care?" She said, shooting me a glare.

"I was just trying to start a conversation." I said.

"Well don't. I said you could walk with me, that is it." She said. I shut my mouth. We walked in dead silence. If looks could kill, the look she gave me would have.

We both finally got to the dance hall. I never actually ooked at what she was wearing. It was a really pretty dress. It was a sleavless, halter dress that had black seethrough material on the top and then black material on the bottom so you didn't see her thighs, and lace at the top. She wore lace black fingerless glover on both hands, and a black diamond ring on her right hand index finger. Her pale skin tone and red eyes complimented the dress perfectly. She walked over to a girl that I reconized as Iron. They sent a shiver up my spine.

"Akira! There you are. I was worried you wouldn't find your way." Morgan said.

"No, I got help from Sakura." I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sakura does't talk to anyone besides her friends." He said. I didn't believe that.

"Then why did she talk to me?" I asked.

"I dont't know. LEts just enjoy the dance." He said, leading me over to the dance floor. For the rest of the night we danced together. Not knowing that a very jelouse Jay was watching.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What will happen next? *Does in nararator voice* Will Jay forgive his best friend Morgan for stealing his never to be girlfriend? Or will the fight for her?**

**Akira: By the way, sorry slayer for not waiting for Sakura's formal information. And if you do not like the dress, sorry but to bad, Demonic isn't changing it. Okay. BYE-YA PEOPLE!**

**Me: HEY WHAT THE FUDGE?! YOU STOLE MY LINE! i SAY BYE-YA PEOPLE! *Pouts in corner like a two-year-old.***

**Jay: Girls, girls! Your both pretty! Can I date both of you now?**

**Akira: *Gives death look* What did you say to us?**

**Jay: I said "Girls, girls! Your both pretty! Can I date both of you now?" **

**Akira&Me:*Beats with metal poles saying over and over again "DIE! DIE IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"***

**Me: *after done beating Jay* Wish him luck. BYE-YA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Hey people, me don't know what to do.**

**Akira: So I will do the talking. Okay so Demonic got a lot of clubs for the OCS that she put in her story, but still needs some from the other authors (Slayer, I'm talking to you! Need Sakura's club info!).**

**Me: I am just going to continue with the story. This chapter has to do with the dance. If You did not give me your OCS formal out fit, I will make one up based off their personality. Enjoy.**

**Akira: And by the way this is how the story will now be written. And hopefully she did a better job at paragraphing it.**

**Me: I revised this chapter for Slayer scince she didn't like that I gave Sakura purple eyes because red is to creepy. YOU ARE WECOME SLAYER! AND DON'T YO DARE SEND EYELESS JACK ON ME! I WILL SEND MOMO ON YOU! AND HE IS ONE VICIOUSE HAMSTER!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Crap, he'll be here any minute! _I was rushing to get my make up on and my accessories. _Knock, knock, knock. _I finally finished, just as Morgan knocked on my door. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I looked at my clock, 7:04pm.

"It's open!" I said. I heard the door open, then close.

"Hi Akira. You look amazing." He said.

I turned around. _Well so do you. _I thought, looking at him. He had a leather blue tuxedo with a red silk tie, and underneath the tuxedo was a formal white blouse. He also wore black loafers and had gel in his hair. He looked like a gentleman. A very well dressed gentleman.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get going. Bye Sura, be a good girl." I said as I looked at Sura. My still very young boxer puppy. We both walked out of my dorm room and headed down the hallway. Once we go out into the schoolyard, a cold gust of wind hit me. I shivered.

"You cold? We can go back and get a jacket." He said, stopping.

"I can meet you there, just go. I'll go get a jacket." I said, turning around. I got to my room, opened the door, grabed a jacket, and headed back out. In the hallway I saw that girl from my 1st hour, Sakura. I walked up to her.

"Mind if I walk with you? You are going to the dance right?'' I asked.

"Yeah, fine." She grunted back a reply.

"So how old are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Why do you care?" She said, shooting me a glare.

"I was just trying to start a conversation." I said.

"Well don't. I said you could walk with me, that is it." She said. I shut my mouth. We walked in dead silence. If looks could kill, the look she gave me would have.

We both finally got to the dance hall. I never actually ooked at what she was wearing. It was a really pretty dress. It was a sleavless, halter dress that had black seethrough material on the top and then black material on the bottom so you didn't see her thighs, and lace at the top. She wore lace black fingerless glover on both hands, and a black diamond ring on her right hand index finger. Her pale skin tone and red eyes complimented the dress perfectly. She walked over to a girl that I reconized as Iron. They sent a shiver up my spine.

"Akira! There you are. I was worried you wouldn't find your way." Morgan said.

"No, I got help from Sakura." I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sakura does't talk to anyone besides her friends." He said. I didn't believe that.

"Then why did she talk to me?" I asked.

"I dont't know. LEts just enjoy the dance." He said, leading me over to the dance floor. For the rest of the night we danced together. Not knowing that a very jelouse Jay was watching.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What will happen next? *Does in nararator voice* Will Jay forgive his best friend Morgan for stealing his never to be girlfriend? Or will the fight for her?**

**Akira: By the way, sorry slayer for not waiting for Sakura's formal information. And if you do not like the dress, sorry but to bad, Demonic isn't changing it. Okay. BYE-YA PEOPLE!**

**Me: HEY WHAT THE FUDGE?! YOU STOLE MY LINE! i SAY BYE-YA PEOPLE! *Pouts in corner like a two-year-old.***

**Jay: Girls, girls! Your both pretty! Can I date both of you now?**

**Akira: *Gives death look* What did you say to us?**

**Jay: I said "Girls, girls! Your both pretty! Can I date both of you now?" **

**Akira&Me:*Beats with metal poles saying over and over again "DIE! DIE IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"***

**Me: *after done beating Jay* Wish him luck. BYE-YA! **


	12. Challenge Time!

**Me: This is going to be different! Mainly because... IT IS CHALLENGE TIME! If you can figure it out you win! More details below.**

* * *

**Hey! It's DemonicChickWithaSword! This is my first contest and if you can find and decipher all of the things I put in this jumble of words you can tell me what to do for my naxt story! You tell me the plot line, the characters, EVERYTHING! Please at least try to do this! It will test your mind and your determination. So please! Try and win!**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabmreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbturetbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb b bbbbbbbbbbobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmcccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccparniodwhotnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjnx illllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzgggggggggggggggttttttttttttt tyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppptoaoteAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Z ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ IHAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ ZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMSEKCPUCAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIVLOETERLTX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETNEETNIATSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS EMOSEWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHRDATISHSIDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDNEMIONWOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**There are _ amount of words, find them. write them and send them in reviews, PM me so I know when to check them. Thank you for partisipating! All reviews must be put in BEFORE the 22! You have 5**** days to figure it out and send it in! Get looking! BYE-YA!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

**Me: HI-YA! Hope you are having fun with my little contest! Last days! And I hope it is causing you pain! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAIN!**

**Akira: Yeah, she's been like that for a while...**

**Morgan: Are you sure you don't want to put her in an asylum?**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MR. FLUFFY RABBIT! DON'T GOOOOOOOO! COME BACK! WE CAN MURDER THE EVIL CAT TOGETHER! I LOVE YOU!**

**Akira: How do we get ahold of them?**

* * *

Chapter 12

Today was a Saturday, finally a break from all my AP classes. I could finally sleep in. I was curled up on my bed, _knock, knock. _I moaned. _Just as I thought I was going to be able to sleep in. _I got out of my bed and looked through the peephole. I didn't recognize the girl in front of me, so I opened the door.

"Hello?" I said. She looked at me. As if, inspecting me. I snapped, bringing her back to reality.

"Hello. Who are you?" I repeated myself.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov. But you can just call me Ninel." The girl - Ninel - said. I looked her over. Like she did me. She had vermilion colored hair that was shoulder length with looseness and waviness. Her eyes were a bright goldenrod color. As for her skin color, it was a peach like tone. She looked very pretty.

"That is a big name. But thanks for the introduction Ninel. I'm Akira Sontyago Rin. But just call me Akira. And don't tell anyone my middle name. Please." I said, letting out a laugh. A small one though. She smiled.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were going to do today and if you wanted to hang out together." She asked.

"At the moment, I have nothing planed, so sure! I might as well enjoy the weekend while I have it!" I said. We talked for a bit longer, deciding the time and place we would meet to hang out. Is was the café at 9:00am. That ment I had about 1 hour and 30 min. to get ready.

"Cool! See you then Akira!" She said smiling and walking away.

**1hour&30min later!**

I walked out of my room and down the hall towards the café. I heard my name being yelled from across the room, I looked to the source. Ninel. Next to her was Jay. _Son of a bitch! You have to be kidding me! _I thought. Ninel waved me over. Along with some other people. One of which I recognized as Kyoya, Madoka, Ginka, Hikaru, also Yu. There was one in particular I recognized, Sakura Satio.

"Hey! Glad you could make it! These are just some people I invited, I hope you don't mind. Do you?" She asked. _I get it now! Jay used Ninel to invite me to hang out so he could see me again! That jerk! _I faked a smile.

"No, not at all. So what are we going to do?" I asked, still faking a smile.

"Well, we were thinking about going down to the beach. Is that all right?" Jay said. I thought about telling him to go die in a hole, but I kapt that part to myself.

"Yeah, just let me go get my swimsuit on, I'll meet you there." I said.

"Okay! Hey Sakura, can you go with her to make sure she doesn't get lost? Please?" Ninel asked.

"Fine." She muttered. She walked with me back to my dorm.

"You can come in and wait on my bed if you want." I said to her as I opened my door. We both walked in. She sat down on my bed and I went to go get changed into my swimsuit.

* * *

**Me: *Crys* No on loves me! Not one person has tryed my contest! (chapter before this one) **

**Akira: So that is why she is changing the due date, to December 1st.**

**Me: *Crys more***

**Akira: Bye. Make sure to review.**


End file.
